


Tom Riddle descubriendo que es ser padre

by Suicid3_knight



Series: Alterne [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Good Harry Potter, Good Parent Harry Potter, Good Tom Riddle, Good parent Tom Riddle, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Attend Hogwarts Together, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Harry Potter is a Sweetheart, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Harry Potter, Possessive Tom Riddle, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Romance, Sane Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Tom Riddle is a Sweetheart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicid3_knight/pseuds/Suicid3_knight
Summary: Tom despierta un día solo para encontrar a un niño en la puerta de su apartamento. Dicho niño resulta ser su hijo. ¡Acompaña a Tom mientras descubre que es ser padre de un niño posesivo, con tendencias asesinas, y mientras intenta cortejar al joven Inefable Harry Potter!Si, está es una descripción de mierda. Pero bueno, es para lo que me alcanzo la imaginación xD
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Alterne [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076516
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ·Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.·  
> ·¡No hay advertencias! Esto es una historia mayormente fluff!·
> 
> Entonces... Estaba pensando en lo miserable que era mi vida a las 3 de la mañana, y de repente de me vino a la cabeza está idea. Y dije, mierda, parece mejor escribir esto que seguir pensando en mi triste existencia, y, ¡Aquí estamos! Espero que lo disfruten, y, no olviden dejar comentarios uwu  
> me encanta leerlos. :) ¡Espero que estén todos bien!

Por unos minutos, Tom pensó que el tiempo se había detenido a su alrededor. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la carta que sostenía con sus manos temblorosas y sus ojos tenían un brillo frenético. Se apoyo pesadamente contra el marco de la puerta de su apartamento, sin saber que hacer a continuación. Frente a él, el niño, no,  **_ su hijo _ ** , miró tímidamente el suelo sucio debajo de sus pies, sus pequeñas manos apretaban con fuerza un conejo de peluche y sus ojos azules miraban a Tom de vez en cuando, antes de fijarse en el suelo rápidamente. En otra ocasión, Tom habría estado horriblemente divertido por la timidez del niño, llegando al punto de burlarse. Pero ahora, él mismo sentía una corriente de vergüenza atravesarlo mientras miraba al niño. ¿Qué suponía que debía decir? 

Sus ojos se fijaron en la carta nuevamente y apretó los dientes. 

**_ Tom; _ **

**_ Primero que nada, buenos días. Se que probablemente está carta será tan inesperada como la noticia de que tienes un hijo, pero hay poco que pueda hacer al respecto más que hacerte saber mis razones para haber ocultado la existencia de nuestro hijo, y de enviarlo a vivir contigo tan de repente. Honestamente, estuve un buen rato preguntándome que debería escribir en esta carta, como debería dirigirme a ti y que era exactamente lo que debería escribir. Muchas preguntas se me vinieron a la cabeza, ¿Debería comenzar  _ ** **_ recordándote _ ** **_ quien soy, cuando nos conocimos y ese tipo de cosas? ¿O tal vez debería decirte quien es el niño que te entrega esta carta? Nunca fui buena para este tipo de cosas, por lo que tendrás que ser paciente. _ **

**_ Comencemos por el hecho de que tienes un hijo. Su nombre es Aster Eileen  _ ** **_ Leurox _ ** **_. Tiene tres años, y, como creo que ya supones, nació el 13 de abril de 1943. ¿Recuerdas esa fiesta en la mansión  _ ** **_ Malfoy _ ** **_? Nos conocimos gracias a Abraxas. Aún recuerdo tu hermoso rostro, merlín, estoy segura de que fuiste el sueño húmedo de más de una mujer. Volviendo al tema, por si no lo recuerdas, mi nombre es  _ ** **_ Violett _ ** **__ ** **_ Leurox _ ** **_. Fui estudiante de  _ ** **_ Beauxbatons _ ** **_. Esa noche, en la gala, nosotros mantuvimos relaciones sexuales, y, como los adolescentes idiotas que éramos no usamos protección. Bueno, Aster nació nueve meses después, cuando casi terminaba mi sexto año. Mis padres me permitieron criarlo durante tres años, y no creí necesario decirte. Eras un estudiante como yo, y estaba segura de que tendrías varias dificultades para hacerte cargo de un niño, no lo harías bien, de todos modos. Aster se habría quedado conmigo mucho más tiempo, pero lamentablemente estoy casada ahora, y mi esposo no quiere lidiar con un niño bastardo. Me obligo a enviarlo contigo, y, creo que es lo mejor.  _ **

**_ Aster es un niño tranquilo, ha heredado nuestra inteligencia y belleza, como habrás notado. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, no es para nada sociable. Prefiere pasar su tiempo leyendo, algo que estoy segura ha sacado de ti. También tiende a decepcionarse muy rápido, es pegajoso (no miento, probablemente, una vez que te tome la confianza suficiente no querrá perderte de vista.) y adora las muestras de afecto tales como abrazos, besos en la frente y palabras bonitas. Es todo un encanto. Me veo en la obligación de advertirte, también, que es extremadamente posesivo una vez que se apega a alguien. Estoy segura de que se echara a llorar si no tiene toda tu atención las 24 horas del día. Su color favorito es el verde y el azul, sus comidas favoritas son los tallarines con salsa, el pescado con patatas y la pizza. Estoy segura de que él estará más que feliz de contarte más sobre sus gustos.  _ **

**_ Dicho todo esto, me despido. No podré visitarlo, lamentablemente. No obstante, estoy segura de que él estará más que bien contigo.  _ **

**_ Atentamente;  _ ** **_ Violett _ ** **__ ** **_ Leurox-Delacour _ ** **_. _ **

Tom guardo la carta en su bolsillo con un movimiento rápido y miró al niño. Era tan pequeño como cualquier niño de 3 años, sus mejillas eran regordetas y su nariz pequeña. Sus ojos azules (Tom se emocionó internamente. Su hijo tenía sus ojos.) un alborotado pero rizado cabello negro y era tan pálido como el mismo Tom. Era una réplica exacta de  Violett y Tom.  Riddle soltó un suspiró tembloroso y le sonrió al niño.

“Bueno, parece que vas a quedarte conmigo a partir de ahora.” Dijo, su voz vacilante. ¿Qué debería decir? ¿Debería preguntar el nombre del niño, o invitarlo a entrar y hacer como si todo fuera totalmente normal? Estaba claro que tenía que hacer algo más que pararse allí como un idiota, esperando que el niño solucionara sus problemas. Se inclinó levemente y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de Aster. Sonrió, tan alegre como pudo. “Mi nombre es Thomas Riddle.”

Tom frunció el ceño levemente cuando las mejillas del niño se tornaron de un fuerte color carmín. Los ojos azules evitaron los suyos como peste y el niño parecía querer morir allí mismo. Tom se  preguntó si el niño estaba tan perdido como el mismo.

“Uhm, si, lo sé. Mamá me lo dijo. También me dijo que eres mi  padre.  “Murmuró , tímido. “Mi nombre es Aster.”

Una corriente de alivio recorrió a Tom ante las palabras del niño. Bueno, por lo menos  Violett se había tomado las molestias de contarle a Aster sobre él. Eso  significaba una situación incómoda menos. Maravilloso.

“Estoy verdaderamente feliz de conocerte, Aster. Y estoy más feliz de seguir hablando contigo, pero vamos adentro, ¿ Sí ? Pescaras un refriado si te quedas allí parado. Algún imbécil ha quitado los encantos de calefacción.”

Aster asintió y se inclinó para tomar su bolso. Tom entró en el departamento y, bajo la sorprendida y encantada mirada del niño de tres años, cerró la puerta con un movimiento de su mano. La sonrisa de Tom se volvió tensa mientras el niño miraba a su alrededor. El departamento de Tom era pequeño, solo tenía una habitación, un baño, la cocina y un pequeño comedor. Era todo lo que se podía permitir con el sueldo miserable que ganaba trabajando en  Borgin y  Burkes . Las alfombras en el suelo eran negras, los muebles de un oscuro color marrón, las cortinas verdes, y los dos pequeños sillones junto a la chimenea eran de cuero. Un regalo de Abraxas. Desde su lugar junto a la mesa Tom vislumbre el brillo de decepción en los ojos azules de su hijo y sintió algo desagradable burbujear en su estómago. Él era Tom  Riddle , heredero de Salazar Slytherin, el estudiante más brillante que Hogwarts había tenido, se suponía que debería tener más. Y, sin embargo, tenía un hijo y todo lo que podía ofrecerle era un sitió pequeño en el que apenas cabían ellos. Fue humillante y Tom apretó los puños. Hasta hace unos días, tenía planeado ignorar su estilo de vida y seguir trabajando en  Borgin y  Burkes hasta que pudiera encontrar una forma de matar a  Hepzibah Smith y robar el relicario de Slytherin y la copa de  Hufflepuff , que convertiría en  Horrocruxes después. 

Pero ahora, mientras miraba la pequeña mueca en el hermoso rostro de su hijo, decidió que haría un drástico cambio de planes. Su hijo merecía más que esto. Y Tom se aseguraría de que lo tuviera, aunque eso significara dejar su actual trabajo y buscar otro.

Lo haría. Por su familia. La única que tenía. 

“Esto es temporal. “Dijo entonces, sonriendo cuando Aster lo miró sorprendido. “Nos mudaremos. A una casa mucho más grande y acogedora, te lo prometo.”

El niño sonrió, y Tom sintió su corazón calentarse. Era la primera sonrisa que su hijo le dirigía a él. 

“¿Tendremos libros  y.… conejos en la nueva casa?”

“Por supuesto. Tendremos tantos libros y conejos como tú quieras. “Vacilante, Tom revolvió los cabellos del niño y sonrió cuando el niño rio, mirándolo con ojos brillantes. “Pero por ahora, ¿Quieres un chocolate caliente?”

“¡Si!”

Tal vez esto de ser padre no era tan malo. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien uwu  
> Hice el capítulo dos bastante rápido, realmente estoy disfrutando escribir esto. Y me alegro de que les haya gustado. En este capítulo aparece Harry :) Sin embargo, la relación de Harry y Tom va a tardarse, así que van a tener paciencia xD  
> Por otro lado, voy a aclarar algunas cosas; Harry nació el 31 de julio de 1920. Se graduó de Hogwarts en 1937. Tiene 25 años, mientras que Tom tiene 19-20. Y, el mundo mágico no es tan anticuado como en el canon, añadía varias cosas.  
> Gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior :) Y, por cierto, ¿Les gustaría que Harry tuviera una niña o un niño? ¡Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Tom renuncio a su trabajo al día siguiente. No sintió ningún arrepentimiento mientras miraba el rostro decaído del Señor Burke ante la noticia de que su empleado más encantador se iría. Sintió como si un peso fuera levantado de sus hombros mientras dejaba el pequeño local, soltó un suspiro de alivio y, por primera vez desde que se había graduado de Hogwarts, sintió que no era tan miserable. Podría hacer muchas más cosas ahora, comenzando con conseguir un puesto en el ministerio de Magia. 

Tom siempre había querido ser ministro. Y lo haría ahora, él cambiaría el mundo. 

Pero eso sería luego, por supuesto. Ahora tenía un niño del que cuidar, no podía poner sus ambiciones por encima de su única familia, no sería agradable. Aster iba primero. Luego, Tom tendría tiempo de pensar en sus planes para conquistar el mundo, luego, podría pensar en todas sus ambiciones. 

Primero debía cumplir su promesa. 

* * *

Acomodo la corbata de su traje y se miró en el espejo, sonriendo satisfecho ante su apariencia. Abraxas le había obsequiado un traje de tres piezas acompañado por una túnica negra con bordado verde. Tom tendría que encontrar una forma de compensar al rubio por todos los regalos que le había estado haciendo últimamente. 

Del otro lado de la habitación, Aster lo miró con atención, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un lindo color carmín y sus ojos brillaban con algo parecido a desagrado. Tom frunció el ceño levemente y se volvió hacía su hijo. ¿Había hecho algo mal? 

"¿Aster? ¿Está todo bien? "Preguntó, cauteloso. 

El niño frunció el ceño hacía Tom, sus ojos azules perdieron parte de su brilló. En los dos días que habían estado juntos, Tom había tenido que hacer malabares para entender que pasaba por la mente de su propio hijo. Y ni siquiera así había podido hacerlo del todo. A veces, el niño simplemente fruncía el ceño y se enfurruñaba en silencio en la esquina del departamento, otras veces, cuando Tom se preparaba para salir como ahora, sus ojos azules evitaban los de Tom y el niño parecía frustrado y enfadado. Tom no estaba seguro de si era algo normal en los niños de 3 años, o si solo su hijo tenía estos comportamientos. ¿Debería estar preocupado? El niño era bastante adorable cuando se enfurruñaba, Tom admitía eso. Sin embargo, había algo que molestaba a su hijo y Tom quería saber **_que era_**. 

"Aster. “Lo llamo, caminado hacía él. "No puedo saber lo que te molesta si no me lo dices."

Aster frunció aún más el ceño y sus ojos se deslizaron por el costoso traje de nuevo. Aparto la mirada, herido. Tom observó en silenció como el niño corría hacía la única habitación en el departamento, sin mirarlo ni una sola vez. Un ambiente tenso permaneció en la sala mientras Tom soltaba un suspiró y se ponía de pie, algo desagradable burbujeando nuevamente en su estómago. Al parecer, su hijo era más complicado que otros niños. 

‘ ** _Por supuesto que sí._** ‘Se burlo una voz en su cabeza. ‘ ** _Es tu hijo después de todo._** ’ 

Y el hijo de Tom Riddle no podía ser simplemente como los demás niños. 

Una parte de Tom quería seguir al niño y preguntarle la razón de su comportamiento, pero tenía una reunión en el ministerio y ya estaba llegando tarde. Y Tom no podía permitirse eso, después de todo, si lo contrataban como subsecretario del ministro, podría comenzar a buscar un sitio al que mudarse. Con una última mirada a su habitación, salió del departamento. Usaría la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante. 

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse resonó en el departamento. El silenció lo siguió poco después. Aster asomó su pequeña cabecita por la puerta entreabierta, mirando la sala ahora vacía. La esperanza murió en su pecho mientras abrazaba su conejo de felpa, sus ojos inundados por las lágrimas. Se había ido. Su padre se había ido y lo había dejado solo. Lo había estado haciendo mucho estás últimas 24 horas, salía por la mañana y regresaba tarde, cuando Aster ya había comido y se preparaba para dormir. Cuando su madre le había hablado de su padre, Aster había estado más que emocionado, prácticamente sin poder dormir durante los días antes de conocerlo. Y cuando finalmente lo hizo, no se decepciono. Su padre era hermoso, tenía los mismos ojos que Aster, era divertido, le gustaban los libros al igual que a él y no había hecho más que tratar bien a Aster desde que se conocieron. 

Pero, aun así, no era suficiente. Aster quería pasar tiempo con su padre, quería conocerlo, saber más de él. Pero con las constantes salidas de su padre, apenas podía saludarlo. 

Fue más decepcionante que cualquier otra cosa. 

* * *

Cuatro horas después, Tom Riddle salió de la oficina del Ministro de Magia con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Oficialmente era el subsecretario del ministro. No era el tipo de trabajo que él hubiera querido, pero funcionaria. Le pagarían más que bien e incluso antes de que se conocieran del todo, el ministro parecía encantado con él. Fue perfecto. Ahora, Tom podría regresar a su casa y llevar a su hijo a cenar a uno de esos restaurantes que se habían abierto recientemente. La comida Muggle era ciertamente deliciosa y varios magos nacidos de muggles eran especialistas en hacerla. 

Tom esperaba que un plato de pescado y patatas mejorara el mal humor de su hijo. Con una pequeña sonrisa, se dirigió hacía el ascensor, que, para su suerte, estaba vacío. No soportaría viajar con otros magos en un espacio tan pequeño. 

Antes de que Tom pudiera presionar el botón que lo llevaría al primer piso, un pequeño gritó llamó su atención. 

"¡Espera, necesito subir también! "Un hombre de grandes ojos verdes se metió en el ascensor con él, sosteniendo varios papeles en sus manos. Le dio una sonrisa nerviosa. "Lo siento, sé que normalmente hay personas a las que les gusta viajar solas, pero en serio necesito salir de aquí."

Tom asintió en reconocimiento. El ambiente en el ministerio se había tornado repentinamente tenso. Cualquiera querría irse cuanto antes. "No hay problema, también me dirigía a la salida de todos modos."

Presionó el botón y se apresuró a sujetarse de las manijas de arriba. El hombre más pequeño imito su ejemplo y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Tom observó a su acompañante mientras el ascensor subía, sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de rasgos suaves del hombre, sus ojos verdes estaban ocultos detrás de gafas redondas, su cabello era de un hermoso negro ébano alborotado. Un Potter, Tom pensó, divertido. No sabía que Fleamont y Euphemia Potter habían tenido un hijo. Según tenía entendido, ambos tenían problemas de fertilidad. El hombre era pálido, bastante pequeño, su cuerpo era delgado y casi no tenía músculos en comparación con el de Tom. Los ojos azules de Tom se detuvieron en el gran bulto en el vientre de Potter y parpadeó. 

Oh. 

Un doncel. En cinta. 

Tom apartó la mirada sin llamar la atención. Nunca había visto un doncel antes. Mucho menos uno con un embarazo tan avanzado como el de Potter. Los embarazos masculinos eran algo totalmente normal en el mundo mágico, de hecho, una sección de San Mungo estaba especializada en ellos. Los embarazos masculinos, según tenía entendido Tom, eran un proceso mucho más delicado que un embarazo normal. Los donceles debían cuidarse mucho si no querían sufrir un aborto. Normalmente, por esas razones, preferían estar en sus casas mientras el embarazo avanzaba. 

Potter volvió la mirada hacía él, sus ojos verdes dejaron sin aliento a Tom. Merlín, ¿Cómo alguien podía tener ojos tan hermosos?

“"Tom Riddle. "Se presentó, extendiendo una mano con facilidad. 

El hombre más pequeño se sonrojo y tímidamente tomó la mano de Tom, sus labios rosados se extendieron en una sonrisa. Por el rabillo de su ojo, Tom observó la delicada mano que estaba sosteniendo. No había ningún anillo, por lo que Tom podía asumir que el hombre no estaba casado. ¿Un embarazo no planificado, quizás? 

"Hadrian Potter. "La voz suave y melodiosa lo saco de sus pensamientos. La sonrisa de Tom se ensancho. "Es un placer conocerte, Tom."

Tom se inclinó levemente y deposito un pequeño beso en la mano pálida y pequeña de hombre. Su piel era suave contra los labios de Tom, y, desde su lugar, Tom podía percibir un suave aroma a vainilla. 

"Lo mismo digo, Sr. Potter."

Hadrian soltó una risa nerviosa mientras retiraba su mano y volvía a sujetarse. 

"Oh, por favor, llámame Harry. No hay necesidad de tal formalidad."

"Llámame Tom entonces."

El ascensor de detuvo en ese momento, Harry fue el primero en salir, mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor mientras colocaba una mano en su redondo vientre. Tom supuso que debería estar cursando su séptimo mes. Era sorprendente que aún encontrara fuerzas para salir de la cama. 

"Bueno, Tom, fue un placer conocerte. "Hizo una pausa, mordiendo u labio inferior. “Esto... uh... ¿En qué departamento trabajas?"

Tom se rio mentalmente. Tan tímido. 

"No trabajo en ningún departamento, soy subsecretario del ministro. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que nos veremos mucho a partir de ahora."

Harry se animó, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Eso sería encantador. Nos veremos pronto, ¿Entonces?"

"Si, por supuesto."

Harry le obsequió otra sonrisa antes de apresurarse a una de las chimeneas, su figura perdiéndose en la multitud de personas. 

Tom suspiró y se dirigió a una de las chimeneas. 

Tenía que lidiar con un niño enfurruñado ahora. 

* * *

El departamento estaba en silenció cuando Tom regreso. Había un plato sucio en el lavado y Aster no estaba por ningún lado. Tom hizo una mueca y colgó su túnica en el perchero mientras se dirigía hacía su habitación. Las luces estaban apagadas y Tom no hizo ningún movimiento para encenderlas. Su hijo estaba escondido debajo de las sabanas, apenas se movió cuando Tom se sentó a su lado. 

"Hey, ¿No vas a darme la bienvenida? "Preguntó, divertido y preocupado a la vez. 

Aster soltó un pequeño sonido de enfado. Tom suspiró. Merlín, ¿Qué había hecho para ofender tanto al niño? 

"Aster... "El pequeño bulto se alejó de él. Tom frunció el ceño y se puso de pie. "Bien, ya que no quieres hablar conmigo sobre lo que te está molestando, voy a irme."

Tom se sorprendió cuando, de un movimiento rápido e impredecible, Aster se arrojó sobre él, sus pequeños brazos se envolvieron alrededor del cuello de Tom y el niño apretó con fuerza. 

"¡No, no puedes irte de nuevo! "Gritó, enfurruñado. "No voy a dejarte. Y... y.... ¡No puedes traer a nadie más aquí! Me enojare si lo haces."

Tom parpadeó sorprendido. 

"¿Por qué crees que traería a alguien más aquí? "Preguntó, genuinamente sorprendido. 

Aster hipo contra su hombro, pequeñas lágrimas de frustración salían de sus ojos. 

"Te vistes bonito antes de salir. Mamá también se vestía bonito, y luego traía otras personas a casa. ¿Estás buscando una persona como mamá? ¡No quiero que tengas a otra persona!"

Oh. 

Tom parpadeó nuevamente antes de rodear a su hijo con sus brazos, apretándolo contra su pecho. Violett no le había mentido cuando le dijo que el niño era posesivo. No lo era más que Tom, sin embargo, Tom sabía que estaban allí, esos celos infantiles que el niño sentía. Fue tan divertido como preocupante. 

"Aster, jamás traería a nadie más aquí. "Beso con cariño la frente de su hijo y lo apartó suavemente para poder ver los llorosos ojos azules. "Nadie va a poder reemplazarte, nunca. Eres mi hijo, y eres más importante que cualquier otra cosa. No estuve saliendo para “buscar personas” yo... estaba buscando un trabajo. Te prometí que nos mudaríamos, ¿recuerdas? Te prometí una casa más grande y acogedora."

Aster parpadeó, furiosas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Tom las limpio con sus nudillos. 

"Me dejaste solo mucho tiempo. "Murmuró finalmente, hipando. 

Tom suspiró. "Si. Y lo siento por eso, no volverá a pasar. Te llevaré conmigo a partir de ahora. ¿Eso está bien?"

El niño asintió, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. 

"Sin embargo... Si alguna vez yo quisiera traer a alguien a vivir con nosotros... "La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Aster. Tom continuo, nervioso. "Te lo preguntaría primero. Y te haría conocer a la persona que quiero traer. Jamás traería a alguien que no te gusta."

Aster vacilo, frunció el ceño levemente y guardo silenció. Tom esperó, nervioso y con pequeñas gotas de sudor cayendo de su frente. Casi parecía que estaba a punto de recibir una condena. 

"Está bien. "El niño dijo finalmente, sonriendo. "Eso suena bien."

Tom sonrió y revolvió el cabello de su hijo con cariño. Su hijo no era para nada como los demás niños, pero eso no lo hacía menos especial. Al contrario. Tom apretó su agarre sobre el pequeño niño. Lo hacía aún más especial. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Quiero desearles a todes un muy feliz año nuevo! Espero que la pasen bien, con sus familias, amigos, etc. Y un feliz navidad atrasado e.e  
> Este capítulo fue bastante corto y estoy seguro de que tiene faltas ortográficas (me disculpo profundamente por eso, les prometo que voy a corregir los errores cuando pueda.) lo escribí bastante rápido y con lo que se me vino a la cabeza. Sin embargo, espero que lo disfruten, les prometo que el próximo capítulo va ser más largo :)   
> No olviden comentar, me encanta leer sus comentarios, en serio uwu  
> ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Aster sonreía arrogante mientras Tom lo guiaba por los pasillos del ministerio. Su mano, mucho más pequeña, apretaba con fuerza la más grande de Tom mientras se abrían paso entre la multitud de magos. En más de una ocasión, Tom había tenido que hacerse a un lado cuando su hijo tiraba intencionalmente de su mano para alejarlo de otras personas en el ascensor, los ojos de Aster se entrecerraban ante las mujeres y hombres que miraban a Tom con una sonrisa coqueta, y si no estuvieran en un entorne público y Aster no fuera un niño arrogante y terriblemente orgulloso, Tom estaba seguro de que el niño habría hecho un berrinche. Para cuando llegaron a la oficina de Tom, en verdad estaba comenzando a preguntarse si debería preocuparse por la conducta terriblemente posesiva de su hijo. 

Para la satisfacción de Tom, a alguien se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de colocar una guardería para niños pequeños en la misma planta en la que trabajaba Tom.  Riddle miró a su hijo con atención, midiendo su reacción mientras se alejaban del camino original y se desviaban hacía la guardería. Su hijo parecía más centrado en observar el entorno que lo rodeaba que el camino por el que Tom lo estaba guiando. Tom tomó ventaja de este hecho y, para cuando Aster volvió su atención al camino, ya se habían detenido frente a las puertas de la pequeña guardería.

Aster parpadeó, para luego fruncir el ceño con saña cuando escucho las risas y conversaciones alegres que venían desde el interior de la  guardería . Sus ojos azules se volvieron hacía Tom y Tom tuvo la audacia de sonreír. 

En otra ocasión, Tom se habría sentido mal por hacerle esto a su heredero. Pero ahora, Tom estaba seguro de que su hijo necesitaba algo más para hacer que leer libros y hacer preguntas que no llegaban a saciar del todo su curiosidad y sed de conocimiento. Tom estaba seguro de que el niño que estaba sujetando su mano con feroz determinación y posesividad en este momento era un Ravenclaw de pies a cabeza. Y no fue tan molesto como había pensado. Era mejor un Ravenclaw que un  Hufflepuff o un Gryffindor. 

“Escucha,  sé que te  prometí que estarías conmigo, pero tengo demasiado trabajo y no puedo cuidar de ti.”

Aster apretó su agarre sobre la mano de Tom e hizo una mueca. 

“¿Y vas a dejarme en una guardería para niños?”

“ **_ Eres  _ ** un niño. “Tom ronroneó, alegre. “Mira el lado bueno, podrás hacer amigos.”

El fruncido de Aster se profundizo. “Estoy seguro de que cuando tenías mi edad no estabas interesado en hacer amigos.”

“Bueno, pero eso fue diferente. En el orfanato no había niños.... agradables.”

“¿Y por qué crees que hay niños agradables aquí?”

“Aster, vamos. No creo que sea tan malo. Tendrás cosas para hacer...”

“¡Tengo cosas para hacer estando contigo! Puedo leer mientras trabajas. No voy a molestar.”

Tom vacilo. Los ojos azules de su hijo parecían tan esperanzados mientras miraban a Tom, que Tom no pudo evitar compadecerse de él. De niño, Tom tampoco había estado interesado en hacer amigos, prefería pasar su tiempo leyendo o hablando con las serpientes. No podía culpar a su hijo por tener sus mismas  preferencias . 

“Bien. “Aceptó, revolviendo los cabellos negros del niño. “Solo porque sé  qué harás precisamente eso.”

Aster sonrió triunfante y Tom suspiró. 

¿Debería preocuparse también por la inexistente vida social de su hijo?  Violett ciertamente lo habría hecho. 

Pero Tom no era Violett. 

* * *

Para cuando el día termino, Tom estaba más que agotado mientras se dirigía al ascensor. Aster bostezaba a su lado, sus ojos azules se cerraban en algunas ocasiones y Tom tenía que despertarlo con un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Cuando Tom pidió el trabajo como subsecretario del ministro, no había esperado tener que hacer la mayor parte del trabajo del hombre. Se suponía que Tom solo estaría allí para ayudar en algunas cosas y ofrecer opiniones, a veces solucionar problemas. No se suponía que el ministro le diera todo el trabajo que no quería hacer a él. A este paso, Tom comenzaría a cuestionarse si tomó la decisión correcta. 

El puesto en el departamento de misterios no sonaba mal ahora, pensó, mientras subía al ascensor. Aster apenas podía mantenerse de pie y Tom soltó un suspiró. Encogió su maletín y lo guardo en su bolsillo, luego, con un movimiento rápido levanto al niño  sujetándolo por debajo de sus axilas. Aster se quejó suavemente, mirando a Tom con curiosos ojos azules. Tom simplemente beso su frente, sonriendo. 

“Tranquilo, la mayor parte de personas ya están en sus casas, o no saldrán hasta más tarde. Nadie va a verte así.”

Aster  vacilo , sus ojos miraron a su alrededor. 

“Aster. Eres un niño, honestamente, no deberías preocuparte por que alguien te vea así.”

“Se  burlarán de  mí . “Aster murmuró, disgustado.

“Merlín, nadie hará eso. “Tom hizo una pausa, una sonrisa maliciosa tiró de sus labios. “Pero si alguien lo hace, te aseguro que no vivirán para contarlo.”

Irónicamente, Aster pareció más que satisfecho con esa oscura promesa. Se acomodo contra el pecho de Tom y descanso su cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre, un suspiró satisfecho saliendo de sus labios. Tom sonrió con ternura. ¿Cómo pudo haberse perdido esto?

“¿Debería preocuparme por el tipo de promesas que le haces al pobre niño? “Una voz burlona ronroneó, haciendo que Tom alzará una ceja y Aster se tensara. Ojos verdes lo miraron con diversión y burlona exasperación. Tom sonrió. “Buenas noches, Tom.”

“Buenas noches, Harry. “Harry se metió en el ascensor junto a ellos y se sujetó con una de sus manos, Tom se inclinó y presionó el botón del primer piso. 

Por encima de su hombro, Aster miró con calculadores ojos azules al pequeño doncel, que le regalo una sonrisa tímida. 

“Bueno, ¿Quién es este lindo cachorro?”

Aster frunció el ceño, ofendido por ser llamado “cachorro”. Tom suspiró y ajusto su agarre sobre su hijo, sonriendo. 

“Este es mi hijo, Aster. Aster, este es Harry Potter, un amigo.”

“¿Uhm? Bueno, debo admitir que me tomaste por sorpresa. Por un segundo pensé que eran hermanos. “Tom bufó y Harry rio, mientras le extendía una mano al niño enfurruñado. “Es un placer conocerte, pequeño.”

Aster miró la mano por unos segundos, inseguro. Luego, miró brevemente a Tom y la comprensión brilló en sus ojos azules por un breve instante. Tomó la mano que Harry le  ofrecía y le devolvió al doncel la sonrisa. 

“También es un placer conocerte, ¿Puedo llamarte Harry?”

Por un instante, Harry pareció sorprendido. Luego, una sonrisa tiró de sus labios. 

“Si, por supuesto. ¿Yo puedo llamarte Aster?”

Aster asintió, luciendo satisfecho. Para sus adentros, Tom estaba ronroneando como un gato, mirando la interacción entre su hijo y el doncel con ojos brillantes. Bueno, había salido mejor de lo que había pensado. Inicialmente había pensado que Aster se enfadaría, que haría un berrinche. 

Se había equivocado, tal parecía. 

“Entonces, Harry, nunca te pregunte, pero, ¿En  qué departamento trabajas?”

Los ojos de Harry volvieron a fijarse en él y el ronroneó interno de Tom se volvió más fuerte. “Oh, trabajo en el departamento de misterios. Soy inefable.”

“¿En serio? “Tom preguntó, genuinamente sorprendido. Nunca había oído sobre ningún Potter que hubiera trabajado en el departamento de misterios. “Pensé que eras un Auror con licencia.”

“Oh merlín, no. Nunca me intereso la idea de ser un Auror, siempre estuve interesado en el departamento de misterios.”

Mientras hablaban, los ojos de Aster miraron con atención a Harry, evaluándolo en silenció. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el gran bulto en su vientre, hizo una pausa, su respiración se cortó. Harry acariciaba el bulto con cariño mientras se sujetaba con su otra mano, en algunas ocasiones, las caricias se detenían y la mano pálida descansaba un buen rato en una parte del redondo bulto, solo sintiendo. Aster no era tonto, había escuchado varias veces sobre los donceles, su madre los había despreciado. Aster nunca había tenido interés en ellos, y había esperado que su padre tampoco lo estuviera. Pero su padre claramente estaba interesado en el doncel frente a él, y no parecía importarle el obvio estado de Harry. De hecho, Aster sospechaba que no le importaba en absoluto. 

Uhm.

Esto no fue... desagradable. Sin embargo, Aster nunca había querido un hermanito. La idea le causa celos. 

Parecía que tendría que pensarlo un poco más ahora, viendo como su padre parecía animarse con solo hablar con Harry. 

Internamente, Aster suspiró.


End file.
